<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life as a Maitland by bookworm6570</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659996">Life as a Maitland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm6570/pseuds/bookworm6570'>bookworm6570</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Original Character(s), sequel to the maitlands a second chance at life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm6570/pseuds/bookworm6570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>{ sequel to The Maitlands: A Second Chance at Life }</p>
<p>Katherine Maitland is the oldest daughter of Adam and Barbara Maitland. She is a unique child. <br/>Katherine brings light to everyones lives. She thinks she is normal, although everyone says she's special.<br/>As she reaches her teenage years, she discovers things about her parents and familys past that will change everything for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz &amp; Adam Maitland &amp; Barbara Maitland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone always says I'm special. My mum, dad, grandma, other grandma, aunts, uncles, cousins... the list goes on. But I've never felt special, I've always been Katherine. Just Katherine. Katherine Maitland, born March 30th 2019. My parents are Adam and Barbara Maitland. I am the oldest and have 2 younger siblings. My brother Andy is 8 and my little sister Rose is 6. I am 9 but my 10th birthday is tomorrow. I live a pretty normal life, apart from the fact that my honorary uncle, Beej, is a demon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This might be strange information to everyone else, but not to me. I don't know why but thats just how its always been. I've asked about it ever since I could remember but I always get the same answer of "when you're older Katie". It annoys me, I am older! I have an aunt of sorts, she's not related to me but has been there for me when no one else was. Lydia is my best friend. Her parents, Charles and Delia are also like my aunt and uncle, so maybe that makes Lydia like my cousin? No, she's my best friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mummy?" I asked, walking downstairs "when's dinner?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"5 minutes," said mum, or Barbara. "Can you help your father set the table?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure" I said, regretting coming downstairs and wishing I'd stayed reading. I walked into the kitchen and saw dad stacking plates up onto the bench. "Hey daddy, mummy asked me to come help you"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks for helping," said dad, he grabbed the plates and handed them to me "we're eating in the garden" I nodded and carried the plates outside. Luckily both of the cats were upstairs so I didn't have to worry about them. I put the plates on the table and spotted Andy playing on the swing while Rose played with her lego. Dumb idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rosie" I yelled "lego inside, you're gonna lose it"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No" said Rose "I'm having fun"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mummy!" I yelled, putting the plates on the table and running back inside "Rosie's got her lego outside and is gonna lose it" mum sighed and put the lasagne dish she was carrying on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't touch this" she said "I'll be right back" she walked off and a second later Rosie came storming inside carrying her lego and frowning. Mum came back over and grabbed the dish "thanks for telling me Kat"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're welcome" I said, with a meaningful look towards my sister. Mum told us all to go out for dinner and I did, making sure to get the seat next to dad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night, I was reading Harry Potter again when mum and dad came in. I looked up when I felt weight on the edge of my bed. Mum was sitting there with dad next to her, they always seem to be together. I don't know why but they are. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, tomorrows the big day huh?" said dad "double digits" I nodded excitedly and mum let out a dramatic fake cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My baby's all grown up" she said, pulling me into a very very very tight hug.  "I'm gonna have a big 10 year old girl tomorrow" I pulled away from the hug and picked up my book, fiddling a little with the corner. "Are you going to ballet tomorrow night?" I nodded and mum smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, we'll let you get back to reading" said dad, he stood up and gave me a hug and kiss goodnight "sleep well, I love you"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you too" I said, hugging him tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodnight my big girl" mum said, hugging me tightly "you're so special Katie, I love you"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you too" I said, rolling my eyes again and going back to my book as they left. There was that word again, special. I listened to their footsteps down the hall and slipped out of bed when I heard their bedroom door close. As silently as I could, I slipped out of bed and down the hall to outside their bedroom. I heard mum talking and someone, I assume dad getting stuff out of cupboards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When are we going to tell her?" asked mum. Tell who? I wondered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When she's older" said dad, I heard paper rustling "she is still too young" who? Me? Couldn't be Rosie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's turning 10, Ad" said mum. So they were talking about me "I think she has a right to know" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The truth would terrify her" said dad "you know how she is about emotional stuff, she doesn't like that type of stuff, she deflects it" I heard the bed creak as he probably sat down "Reminds me of someone"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ad" giggled mum before turning serious "I know it would scare her but I want us to be the ones to tell her, not her to find out some other way. Beej has somehow kept the secret all these years-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes" said dad "but she knows he's dead, and do you remember her reaction when she found that out. She's not like Lydia" oh so now I'm being compared to Lydia? Rude. "She was scared of Beej for weeks"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She was 5" said mum in a frustrated tone, I barely ever heard her use that voice. "she's grown up, matured"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know Barb" said dad, I could imagine him putting his arms around mum "How about we talk to Charles and Delia about it, they might have an opinion"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As long as it doesn't involve crystals" said mum and I suppressed a giggle with difficulty. If there was one thing mum didn't like about my aunt Delia it was her crystal obsession. Dad laughed and I decided that was my cue to leave. I walked back to bed and turned my light out, deep in thought about what I'd heard. Mum and dad were hiding something from me. Tomorrow at school, I was going to ask my friends if they knew their parents were hiding stuff from them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half an hour later I was still awake when I heard my bedroom door open. I quickly pretended to be asleep and felt a figure loom over me. Hair tickled my cheek and I knew it was mum. I heard her sniffle and was terrified for a second that she and dad had actually had a fight. Then I felt a kiss placed on my cheek and heard her whisper "I love you Katie, happy birthday" she then left and I fell asleep with a smile on my face. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lydia!” I yelled, flinging the door open and sprinting down the front steps. Lydia dropped the bag she was carrying on the ground and I jumped into her arms. She wrapped me up in a tight hug. Eventually she released me and looked me up and down.</p><p>“You’ve grown” she said “and your hair looks good, I like it long”</p><p>“Thanks,” I said. I hadn’t seen Lydia since Christmas because she was living in New York as a photographer with her husband, who also happens to be my mum's brother. It was great for me when they started being friends and dating because I got to see two of my favourite people at the same time.</p><p>“You’re 10!” said Lydia, snapping me out of my thoughts “Oh my god you’re so old”</p><p>“Look who’s talking” I said with a laugh. Lydia smiled and picked her bag up again. We started walking back towards the house but were stopped by Rose coming out of the house. She always ruins everything I do. Lydia picked Rose up and continued talking to me while we walked into the house. “Mummy! Daddy! Lydia’s here!”</p><p>“Lydia!” said mum, appearing out of the kitchen. Lydia put Rose down and embraced mum.</p><p>“It’s so good to see you Barb” Lydia seemed to hug mum extra tightly and I glanced at Rose, who looked back at me with the same amount of confusion. “It’s been too long”</p><p>“It has” agreed mum. She studied Lydia closely, scanning her body up and down. “Where is my brother?”</p><p>“With dad and Delia” said Lydia “They’re coming but I wanted to come early because I’ve missed you guys”</p><p>“We missed you too,” said mum. The oven timer went off and she walked off, gesturing for Lydia to follow. Lydia started walking towards the kitchen and I followed. We entered the kitchen and found mum putting the cake on the cooling rack. I breathed in the smell of chocolate and smiled. Mum made the best cakes.</p><p>“Lydia?” asked dad from the kitchen doorway. Lydia turned around and smiled when she saw dad. They embraced and the doorbell rang again. I went to open it and standing there were Charles, Delia, Liam and my 2 grandmas.</p><p>“Katherine!” said Delia, she hugged me tightly and I felt her crystal necklace pressing into my chest. Delia was always a little over the top and extravagant but I loved her anyway, she was a breath of fresh air. “Happy Birthday darling!”</p><p>“Thanks” I smiled and led them all inside and into the lounge room. Dad, Lydia and mum were still in the kitchen but Rose and Andy had appeared and were saying hello to everyone. Everyone looked just as I remembered. My grandma Anna (I called her Gran), my dad's mum, was visiting from England and I hadn’t seen her since Easter last year, so I hugged her very tightly. I was just hugging Liam when I heard mum squeal in the kitchen. “Uhhh....” I looked at the adults “she okay?”</p><p>“Barb?” called out my grandma Jill (I called her G-Ma) in a worried tone, she always seemed to worry about mum a lot. She didn’t need it, she was impossible to scare (so was dad which is very frustrating) and was quite brave, so I get very confused when people worry about her. The only person, or people, who can scare mum and dad are Uncle Beej and Lydia. Especially uncle Beej. Maybe he turned into a mouse again.</p><p>“Save me” said Lydia, appearing out of the kitchen and running towards me, Liam and Charles. She hid between Charles and Liam just as mum exited the kitchen.</p><p>“Lydia Deetz” said mum, her hands on her hips “How dare you not tell me immediately” Lydia moved to crouch behind me, I smirked and looked at mum “and you!” she pointed at Liam, who shrunk back under her gaze “You’re in trouble too, for not telling me!”</p><p>“What's going on?” asked Andy. Dad emerged from the kitchen smiling and Andy ran towards him, jumping at him. “What's going on?” he repeated.</p><p>“Lyd and Liam were keeping a secret from mummy” said dad, smiling at mum. A collective ‘Oh’ was heard around the room and people nodded understandingly. Mum looked at everyone with wide eyes and I turned to look at Lydia.</p><p>“What doesn't mum know?” I asked “and do I know it?”</p><p>“No” said Lydia “You’ll have to wait till tonight” I sighed and looked at mum, who smiled and nodded at me before going over and tackling Liam in a hug.</p><p>“Can we do presents now?” I asked. Everyone laughed and got their presents for me and piled them on top of me “Gran, which ones yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, once everyone but Lydia had left, we were curled up on the sofa finishing off the movie we were watching. I really wanted to watch Harry Potter, because it's amazing, but Rose isn’t allowed to watch it, so we watched Tangled instead. Rosie and Andy had claimed Lydia and were both asleep on each of her sides. I was curled up in between mum and dad, both of them hugging me. I was very happy to be able to have time to myself with my parents. The movie finished and I sleepily lifted my head off dad's chest.</p><p>“I always forget how good that movie is” said Lydia, yawning and glancing at Andy and Rose. “I’ll take them to bed” dad coughed and gave her a look I couldn't quite catch. “Fine” she groaned. Dad smiled and tried to get up but I jumped onto his lap and wrapped my arm around his neck.</p><p>“Guess I’ll do it then” said mum. She stood up and went to pick up Rose. Andy woke up when Lydia moved slightly and looked up at her with a smile. Lydia smiled back and wrapped her arm around him. Mum came back downstairs and sat next to dad. He put her arm around him and I started playing with her hair. Lydia put Andy on the ground and walked over to us, sitting on the other side of dad. Andy climbed onto mums lap and rested his head against hers.</p><p>“So” said Lydia “I have a surprise for you two, and your sister but she’s asleep so I’ll tell her in the morning”</p><p>“You’re staying the night?” Andy and I asked in sync. Lydia hadn't stayed with us for a very long time, usually opting to stay with Charles and Delia or with G-Ma. </p><p>“We’ll discuss that,” said mum with a smile.</p><p>“Well, Katie consider this as an extra present and Andy, this is just a surprise” she took a deep breath “In a few months, you two are going to have a new cousin” my eyes widened. I sat up straighter and flicked my head between everyone in the room. “I’m pregnant”</p><p>“LYDIA!” I yelled and threw my arms around her neck. She smiled and hugged me back. Andy came around the other side and hugged her too. She was sandwiched between us as I squeezed her as tight as I could. I pulled away from the hug and sat back onto dad's lap “So this is what mummy was mad at you for?”</p><p>“Yes” nodded mum “She and Liam had told everyone else, including your father, but not me”</p><p>“Or me and Rosie and Katie” chimed in Andy. I nodded in agreement.</p><p>“See mummy, you weren’t the only one” mum laughed and nodded. I was still all excited and started bouncing up and down. Dad groaned and held me still (he mumbled something about a full stomach). I smiled and looked at Lydia and her stomach “So there’s a baby in there?”</p><p>“Yes” nodded Lydia, she put her hand on her stomach “There is a tiny bump at the moment” she grabbed mine and Andy's hands and put them there. I could feel a slight bump in her normally skinny stomach. </p><p>“A bump? How long have you been hiding it from me?” asked mum, sitting up wide-eyed. Lydia sheepishly held up 3 fingers. “WHAT?” mum sat up straighter as Lydia sunk into her seat “Lydia Deetz, you mean to tell me that you have kept this secret from me, for 3 whole months?”</p><p>“Sorry Barb” shrugged Lydia “we didn’t want to tell the kids until we reached the safe zone and I only told Adam last week because I wanted ideas on how to tell you” mum nodded and dad grabbed her hand, rubbing it. Andy yawned and Lydia smiled, hugging him against her body. “Can we put another movie on?”</p><p>“Harry Potter!” I said. Dad gently hushed me and held me close to him while mum put the movie on and threw blankets at us all. Then, once the Prisoner of Azkaban had been put on, mum came back and snuggled into dad's side, pulling me closer to her. I fell asleep sandwiched between my parents with my best friend and brother right next to me. It was a pretty good way to end my birthday, I was happy. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You were dead?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, that thing was 3 years ago. I am now 13 and still very curious as to why everyone calls me special and the conversation I heard that night. That conversation has bugged me.</p><p>
  <em>I snuck downstairs after brushing my teeth and getting into pyjamas. I hoped to get some alone time with my parents and Lydia before I was forced to bed. I stopped at the top of the stairs and peaked down, they were all sitting on the sofa, Lydia curled up on dad's side. I waited at the top of the stairs because the mention of my name caught my attention.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't believe Katies 10 now" said Lydia</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Neither can I," said dad, putting an arm around mum. "10 years since we got everything back"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"11 years since everything happened too" said mum "11 years since we met you" Lydia smiled and snuggled further into dad's side. "10 years since I became a mama"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Took a long time to get there didn't it?" said dad, putting an arm around Lydia as well, holding them both close. Mum nodded and laid her head on his shoulder "but it was worth it, wasn't it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh yeah" said mum, she looked back towards Lydia "and now you're gonna be a mother" she sniffled a little "another one of my babies is growing up" Lydia smiled and reached a hand over to mum. "I can't believe you didn't tell me still" Lydia laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I still can't believe Beetlejuice actually did that for us" said dad "like, back then I was still terrified of him. He would still pinch me and kiss me, but I am actually extremely thankful for what he did" Lydia and mum nodded in agreement. I'd had enough. The conversation didn't make sense and I knew I wasn't supposed to hear it. I stomped downstairs and launched myself onto my parents laps, startling them all.</em>
</p><p>That conversation has been echoing around my head for 3 years. I was nearly ready to confront my parents, I just had to find the proper moment. Currently I am at school, meant to be doing work but instead I am with my friends, Emily and Ruby, and we are researching our parents. It was the last lesson for the week, and we had 2 minutes left.</p><p>"Your turn Katie" said Ruby. I sighed and typed my parents names into the google search bar. "You know, I don't know why I'm doing this, you guys know my mum, and dad won't be on here, he's like the most boring person on the planet" Emily rolled her eyes and pressed enter. I expected nothing, so when like a gazillion different news articles came up, I was shocked.</p><p>"Dang, news articles?" said Ruby "what'd your parents do?" I clicked on the top one and my eyes widened as a photo of mum and dad (from like 1000 years ago) came up along with the headline <b>'Couple does the impossible and return from the dead'</b>. "Da frick?" said Ruby</p><p>"This has got to be some sort of joke" I said "something my uncle Beej did to trick me, he does that" but as I read the article my eyes widened. Ruby leant forward and started to read it aloud.</p><p><em>"Adam and Barbara Maitland have done the impossible and returned from the dead."</em> she looked at me "So your parents were dead?" I shrugged. "Not helpful Katie. <em>The best experts are at a loss as to how this was possible, and are still investigating this unique case. The couple died in their house last year, after falling through the floorboards.</em>" She looked at me with a smirk "They fell through the floor? Wow"</p><p>"Shut up" I mumbled.</p><p>"<em>'They were ghosts that haunted our attic' said Lydia Deetz, 16, who moved into their old house with her family</em> Oh she's your aunt isn't she?" said Emily. I nodded "<em>'Although, they weren't very scary' laughs the teenager 'More sweet, and they've sort of become second parents to me'</em>" I smiled a little at that.</p><p>"Ooh, this next bit your dad said" said Ruby, who'd stopped sulking "<em>'We have no idea as to how we came back to life' said Adam Maitland, 34, 'But we are eternally grateful for this second chance at life'</em>" my two friends looked at me. I looked back at them, mirroring their shocked expressions. "<em>The couple were also told that they were expecting a child, which shocked them both to say the least</em>. Ahh, this must be when our dear friend Katherine comes in to play" Ruby finished reading just as the school bell went. Quickly I shut my laptop and shoved it into my bag, standing up with my friends and walking to the gate, deep in thought. They waved goodbye to me but I didn't listen. I quickly walked home, ignoring Andy and Rose as they caught up to me and went straight up to my room, shutting the door. I pulled out my laptop again and continued reading the article.</p><p> </p><p>I spent 2 hours reading articles and researching. The more I read, the madder I got at my parents. They'd been hiding it from me for 13 years. Slowly all the things they'd been talking about over the years started to match up. All the snippets of conversations that I'd heard between them made sense. I saw my life in a whole new perspective. Then, I saw red. My whole family must've been hiding this from me. They probably all knew, at least Lydia did. I slammed my laptop shut and stormed downstairs, surprising mum.</p><p>"How could you?!" I yelled. She turned around and looked at me "You hid this from me for 13 years?"</p><p>"Katie?" she asked, putting her laptop to the side and looking at me. "I don't understand sweetheart"</p><p>"You hid the fact that you died! Actually died! From me for 13 years?!" I looked at her to see her reaction. She had her eyes closed and was taking a deep breath.</p><p>"Kate, you've got to see it from our perspective-" she started but I cut her off by stomping my foot.</p><p>"NO! I can't see it from your perspective. You don't know how it feels to be kept in the dark for 13 years? Not understanding what you hear or why your family acts different to everyone else. It's so hard and frustrating and now I feel as though I don't know anyone! I always knew I was different, but not this different!" I heard footsteps and saw dad entering the house with Andy and Rose.<br/>"What's going on?" he asked</p><p>"Andy, Rose, room now" said mum. They stared at me but knew not to argue with mum. Quickly they ran upstairs and I heard a door slam loudly. Dad was now standing next to mum, looking at me. "Kate, please calm down and listen to me," said mum.</p><p>"NO!" I shouted "I CAN'T JUST LISTEN!"</p><p>"Katherine, lower your voice" said mum in a calm tone, which annoyed me more. "We didn't tell you because we thought it would be too much for you"</p><p>"TOO MUCH TO KNOW? THAT MY PARENTS HAVE LIED TO ME MY WHOLE LIFE?" I asked, feeling my face grow hot.</p><p>"Katherine Maitland, you lower your voice right now" said mum, standing up and glaring at me with such ferocity that I shrunk back a little, before remembering what they'd done. I glared back at her.</p><p>"No!" I said "YOU WERE DEAD" I screamed and then it hit me. My parents were once dead. Actually dead. "You were... dead" I whispered and my voice broke.</p><p>"Oh Katie" I heard dad say. He started walking towards me but I pushed past him and ran out the door. I heard my parents shout for me to come back but I ignored them. My vision started blurring as tears came into my eyes and dripped down my face. A lump formed in my throat and I kept running. I didn't know where I was going, I just let my legs carry me until I started running out of breath. I slowed to a jog and looked at where I was. I was in Charles and Delia's street, approaching their house. I wanted to turn back, and was about to when Delia's car pulled into the driveway and she saw me.</p><p>"Katherine! Hello sweetheart" she said "How are you?" I stayed silent. She'd clearly seen my tears. "Oh what's wrong?" I just started crying more, the reality of everything crashing down on me. "Come inside sweetheart, then we'll talk" she wrapped her arms around me and led me inside. When I was safely sitting on the couch with a hot chocolate clenched between my hands, Delia tried talking to me again. "Now, can you tell me what happened?"</p><p>"Mama and dada were dead" I whispered, feeling another lump forming in my throat and quickly swallowing it down.</p><p>"Oh Kate" she said. I stared down into my hot chocolate and felt an arm make its way around my shoulders. I breathed in Delia's familiar scent of expensive perfume and relaxed a little into her side. "How did you find out?"</p><p>"I was at school, me and my friends were researching our parents because we had 5 minutes of class left. We found nothing on their parents and I told them not to bother with mine because mama and dada are like the most boring people on the planet. Or at least that's what I thought. I searched up their names and all these different news articles came up and I read one. It said they'd died and come back to life. At first I thought it was Beej playing tricks on me because he likes to do that kind of stuff, but it was real"</p><p>"Oh Kate, they didn't want you to find out this way" said Delia</p><p>"So they really were dead?" I asked in a small voice, hoping they'd all jump out and say April Fools or something like that. But no one did.</p><p>"Unfortunately they were" said Delia "for a whole year" I felt tears come to my eyes again and Delia rubbed my arm. I laid my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>